Mystery of the Look-A-Like
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: PJ and Bob take their food truck on the road where PJ end's up serving Oliver, but on one day's transaction he finally see's Oliver's best friend's Kaz who looks exactly like his younger brother Gabe. Desperate to get to the bottom of if Kaz and Gabe are the same person, PJ follows the duo to The Domain and Mighty Med, leaving more questions for the confused blonde.


**This was a tough crossover to get to work due to the simple fact the storylines in no ways mesh well, but the whole PJ going after Kaz due to him being a look-a-like of his younger brother Gabe plot is one we couldn't leave alone. So we hope you enjoy this crossover between Good Luck Charlie's PJ (Jason Dolley) and Mighty Med's Oliver (Jake Short) and Kaz (Bradley Steven Perry, who also portrays Gabe in Good Luck Charlie). Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own either of these shows applies.**

* * *

"Hey, can I get two PB and J's?" asked Oliver as the fifteen year old walked up to the food truck that had showed up in the last week on his and Kaz's route towards The Domain.

"Sure! PJ! Two up front!" called out Bob with Oliver hearing a response from the dude who must have been the PJ in the 'PJ and B'; with Oliver wondering if PJ was the kind of cute blonde dude he had seen yesterday and Oliver didn't have to wait long before the blonde made a appearance.

"Here you go… oh, it's you… hi there." said PJ as he walked to the counter of the truck and noticed the brown haired boy who was wearing a pair of black jeans and a partly striped red t-shirt that somehow worked on the boy.

"Oh hey… so, how much do I owe you?" asked Oliver, trying to ignore his mind's comments that the name PJ suited the cute dude.

"That'll be four dollars." said PJ as he wrapped the sandwiches "So, you must really like the sandwiches since you keep buying two."

"Well, actually one of them is for my best friend." said Oliver awkwardly, hoping to just get away from the food truck and head back over to Kaz and get to The Domain with enough time to browse before their shift at Mighty Med.

"_Damn, his friend has a nice arse."_ thought PJ as he followed the direction Oliver had pointed at with PJ seeing a slightly more tanned boy with short brown hair in a blue striped shirt with his sleeves scrunched up and a pair of jeans that nicely showed off the boy's arse. As he watched the blonde, Oliver noticed the blonde checking out his best friend and grinned, he was so going to tease Kaz about this. Unaware that he was caught out, PJ watched as the other boy turned around getting a view of the boy's impressive crotch, with his eyes moving back up, noticing that the boy held his sunglasses through the V of his button up shirt before getting a look at the boy's face_"HOLY SHIT! That kid looks like Gabe! Oh god, did I just checked out my little brother!?"_

"Well, I hope he enjoys the sandwich." said PJ as he nervously handed over the sandwich trying to ignore the fact he may have just checked out both his little brother's arse and crotch.

"I'm sure he will." said Oliver awkwardly as he walked away from the food truck and headed over to the Gabe look-a-like, with PJ finding himself checking out the boy's arse as well, noting that it was as cute as the boy's face. PJ continued to watch as Oliver handed over the sandwich, with the younger teens making small chat, the blonde having to pretend he was busy when Oliver motioned over at the food truck and Kaz nearly caught him spying. Deciding to see if Kaz and Oliver really was the same person, PJ fished out his mobile and dialled Gabe's number with the blonde sighing when he saw Kaz pull out his phone to answer it.

"Hey Gabe, where are you?" asked PJ, his eyes still trained on Kaz.

"Out with a friend… why?" answered Gabe, with the fifteen year old wondering why his older brother was checking up on him, he never rang to see where he went with Jake and Logan before.

"No reason… odd question…you're not eating are you?" asked PJ with a gulp, hoping that this was just a very odd occurrence and Kaz's phone just happened to ring at the same time as his younger brother.

"Uh… I am." said Gabe with a confused tone as he took a bite of his hotdog, while wondering why his brother was asking questions like this.

"Oh… Gabe…I'll talk to you later." said PJ as he mentally tried to deal with the fact he had checked out his younger brother again.

It wasn't the first time PJ had felt sexually attracted to his younger brother, with the fact he shared a room with Gabe and saw the slightly husky boy in different states of dress and in the last few years arousal being the main factor in the attraction that had formed. PJ kept watching the younger pair as he hanged up the phone with Kaz hanging up his own mobile, the blonde trying hard to believe that this was a simple coincident but there was just too much pointing the other direction. He continued watching as Kaz slipped his phone into his pocket and the teens began to slowly walk off with PJ wondering where they were going.

"Dad, I'm taking a break." said PJ as he removed his apron with the man planning on working out the mystery going on here; his mind wasn't going to settle until he knew for certain if he had actually checked out his little brother.

"Alright, but don't take too long, the lunch time rush will be here soon." said Bob with a nod, the sandwiches were easy enough to make, PJ had gotten them down to a quick art, even if the blonde wasn't here a untrained monkey could handle the truck.

"I'll be back." said PJ, with the implied as soon as I find out if that's not Gabe or not withheld, his father didn't need to know that he was going to see if he had actually checked out his little brother's crotch or not. The blonde knew he wouldn't be able to see Gabe again if anyone found out about the desires he had for the younger brother. Once he was sure his father wasn't watching, he jogged ahead trying to keep enough of a distance not to be caught by the younger duo with out missing any of their conversation or where they were going.

"Dude! Hurry up we have to get to the Domain before they sell the last Tecton comic!" complained Kaz, with PJ sighing as another similarity between the boy and his brother came about, Gabe loved the superhero Tecton down to even having a pair of boxers themed around Tecton.

"Kaz, seriously do you think people are rushing there for it? It's not like it's a rare edition like the one where Skylar Storm saved you, Tecton, and Captain Atomic." said Oliver, with Kaz blushing as he remembered the whole Fantasy League of Superhero's issue which he had to close down in a agreement with Skylar that also involved not stealing people's shoes.

"_Too bad, Tecton's shoes were comfortable"_ thought Kaz.

As they continued walking towards 'The Domain', PJ was confused about what Oliver was talking about, Gabe wasn't saved by three superheroes right? Superheroes weren't even real and why was Gabe being called Kaz. The blonde's confusion only continued as he listened into the boy's discussion, with the pair acting like superheroes were real people that they interacted with. They finally reached the comic book store with the blonde staying outside as Oliver and Kaz walked in and bought the Tecton comic book with the blonde seeing them talking to a short kid with glasses that he had never seen with Gabe before, with his mind not willing to put facts together and work out that Kaz and Gabe were not the same person. The younger pair didn't stay long in the store as they walked in with two comic books in hand and slowly headed off again as PJ debated if he should return to the truck or keep following, with the later winning out. He continued following the younger pair as they walked towards the hospital, with PJ wondering if they were volunteering or if they were visiting someone. The already overly confused blonde watched as Oliver and Kaz pulled a fake cast and sling out of the bush and walked into the hospital, with the blonde wondering why they were pretending to be hurt. He slowly followed them into the emergency room where he saw them walking into a janitor closet. PJ had to wait until the nurses weren't watching until he was able to follow them with PJ walking into the room and find it empty despite seeing them obviously walking into the room.

"Where did they go?" wondered PJ out loud as he looked around the room, accidentally knocking the leaver that revealed the screen with the blonde looking at it until he noticed it looked like the logo on Gabe's comic books and completed the puzzle with the blonde being shocked when a door opened up. As he walked through the door into Mighty Med, he began to wonder why was there another hospital inside of the janitor closet with the blonde quickly noticing the younger pair, with PJ getting further confused at why they were wearing lab coats "What is this place?"

"Kaz! That's the sandwich dude!" said Oliver as he looked over at the blonde who had followed them in.

"Shit! He must have followed us, we have to get him out of here." muttered Kaz, with the confident one of the duo admitting that the blonde was kinda hot as Oliver nodded.

"Dude! You have to get out of here!" said Oliver as he quickly made his way over to the sandwich dude.

"Why? Where are we?" asked the confused blonde.

"Not now! Just get out here before you're cubed!" said Oliver quickly as he looked around to make sure no one was watching before sharing a look with Kaz who nodded to let Oliver know he would pretend like Oliver was here. A shocked and confused PJ allowed Oliver to lead him out of Mighty Med, following the cute boy back to the domain with Oliver making him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about Mighty Med, what he had saw or where it was.

"I promise?" said PJ, still confused about what Mighty Med actually was but when the cute boy promised that he and Kaz would answer his questions after they work, PJ agreed to anything in order to get answers to both of the mysteries. A few hours later, Oliver and Kaz walked into The Domain to find PJ looking through the collection of comic books, Oliver grinning when he saw PJ was reading a Skylar Storm comic. Oliver walked over to PJ and introduced him to Kaz, with PJ's mystery getting further when Kaz sounded a lot like Gabe, except for adding his name to things.

"Let's go take a seat?" suggested Kaz, knowing that the blonde's mind must be racing at the fact there was a real life superhero hospital.

"So what's Mighty Med?" was the first question that popped out of PJ when the three sat down on the couch, with Wallace and Clyde the owner's of the store quickly focusing on the trio the minute they heard the words Mighty Med.

"It's a hospital for super… actually let's go back to my place, it will be more private than here." said Oliver as he looked over at Wallace and Clyde who were pretending they weren't trying to listen, with the evil duo annoyed at the fact they weren't going to find out any information about where Mighty Med actually was.

They made their way to Oliver's house slowly with PJ admitting that he had followed them due to Kaz looking a lot like his little brother with the blonde showing the younger pair a picture of his younger brother which shocked Kaz at how much he looked like Gabe. Once they reached the house, they quickly headed into Oliver's bedroom and the younger pair explained what Mighty Med was and why they had said he would be cubed if he was caught, shocking and scaring PJ at the fact superheroes and super villains actually existed. As they continued to talk, PJ's focus on Kaz became apparent to the younger boy who noticed PJ began to fidget every time he looked at the younger boy for too long, with Kaz noting that PJ's jeans were beginning to tighten a little, something PJ began to notice as well.

"Um Oliver… can I use your toilet?" asked PJ as he felt his hard-on pushing against his jeans, begging for release.

"Dude! He is so gay." said Kaz the minute they heard the door to the bathroom shutting.

"I know! His eyes didn't stop checking you out." said Oliver as he remembered the blonde's reactions to Kaz earlier in the day with Oliver keying Kaz into what had happened earlier when he had brought the sandwiches.

"But didn't he say I looked like his little brother?" muttered Kaz, wondering if PJ was one of those dudes who were interested in incest. While he had thought about his brothers jacking off before, the thought of fooling around with any of his siblings was disturbing. As they continued to talk about PJ, the questions of sexuality came out with Oliver and Kaz admitting to each other that they did like dudes as well as girls and while they said it was for PJ, they came up with a plan and quickly stripped down to their boxers briefs with the best friends checking out each other's body for the first time, Oliver thinner and Kaz more huskier, with Kaz's bulge slightly bigger.

"So what should we do?" asked Oliver nervously as he looked at Kaz in nothing but his boxer briefs, while their plans had been a good idea, now that they were going to do it, nerves was setting in.

"How about we kiss?" suggested Kaz, while it had been his own idea to fool around a little to see if they could pull the hot blonde into a threesome, fooling around with Oliver for the first time in this manner was something he had been dreaming about.

"Okay." said Oliver softly as the best friends leaned forward and softly pushed their lips against each other with Kaz slowly taking control and moving the pair around so he was on top of the shorter boy.

"Holy shit!" said PJ a few minutes later as he walked into Oliver's bedroom to find the younger pair in their boxer briefs with their lips pushed against each other. Oliver and Kaz broke their kiss and grinned at the adult blonde and climbed off of the bed, with PJ nervously watching as the teens got closer to him "Guys…"

"Come on, we saw you checking me out." said Kaz with a smirk as PJ's eyes roamed the bodies of the boxer brief clad teenagers.

"Only because…" said PJ nervously, his cock throbbing from the sight of the tenting teenager's who had popped up from their make out session.

"If that's true, then you must like your little brother." said Oliver with a smirk as he saw the blonde's tenting jeans. Oliver and Kaz kept egging PJ on until the blonde admitted he was a little attracted to his younger brother, with Kaz smirking and decided to use his looks to humour himself.

"Come on PJ, give your little brother a kiss." smirked Kaz as he moved closer to PJ who gulped trying to ignore the fact he wanted to kiss Kaz and Gabe, with Kaz sensing it and taking control by kissing the adult blonde who despite the shock, kissed back.

As his best friend and the hot blonde made out, Oliver removed his boxer briefs and Kaz's with Kaz stepping out of them before breaking the kiss to help Oliver with stripping the hot sandwich maker who could only release a moan from the fact he was going to fool around with the hot teens, one of which looked exactly like his little brother. Once they had stripped the adult man, Kaz and Oliver lowered themselves to the ground and grabbed onto PJ's large cock, noting it was bigger then their own. Kaz and Oliver leaned in and caused PJ to moan loudly by licking the length of PJ's cock on either side before Oliver took it into his mouth and started bobbing.

"Oh god guys." moaned PJ loudly as Oliver continued to bob up and down on the first few inches of his cock and Kaz's tongue teased the rest of the blonde's length.

As the younger boy's continued, PJ knew it wouldn't be long before he shot his load and as his balls began to tighten, he pushed the younger pair off of his cock and started stroking himself until his cum was shooting over Kaz and Oliver's face. Once he had finished shooting his load over the younger pair, PJ felt his cock twitch again from the sight of the cum covered teen's leaning in and sharing a kiss and PJ's cum. The younger boys broke their kiss and they stood up with the pair of best friends pulling PJ down into a kiss with each of them, with PJ loving the kiss with Kaz more than Oliver, due to Kaz using a little more force than the submissive Oliver who seemed to bend to the will of the older dude. PJ stopped kissing the younger pair and lowered himself onto his knees in front of the pair, the teens moving in close so both of their cocks were accessible by PJ. The younger pair released a moan as PJ grabbed onto their cocks and stroked them lightly before the blonde leaned in and licked the shaft of Oliver and his brother's look-a-like, Kaz, before using his sexual attraction for Gabe to decide as he took Kaz's slightly thicker than Oliver but shorter cock into his mouth.

"Oh god… Mmm" moaned out Kaz as PJ's mouth wrapped around the mushroom head of his cock, the teen putting his arm around his best friend who returned the favour with the teens using each other to stay upright as their cocks were serviced by the hot older blonde.

PJ slowly got into a rhythm of switching between sucking the young teens off with the moans of the set of best friends filling the blonde's ears turning him on further, with PJ noticing more similarities between Kaz and his little brother as Kaz's moans started to sound similar to the noises he heard when he heard Gabe stroking it out one night. After a while of simply swapping between the two shafts, PJ stretched his mouth wide and took both of the teen's shafts into his mouth and started to attempt to bob up and down on the teenagers who had slowly shared a kiss. As he felt the adult blonde's hand start to play with his arse, Oliver's mind was going wild, not only was he having sex for the first time, it was a threesome with his best friend, sure he had wanted to fool around with Kaz ever since he knew what sex was but he didn't expect it to happen. Kaz was having similar thoughts to his best friend, and why he knew that PJ was mostly interested in him due to the whole 'I look like his little brother deal', Kaz was finding both the kink of that and the fact he was doing this with Oliver was amazing. The teens slowly felt their balls beginning to tighten and knew their orgasm wasn't going to be that far off and with a loud moan they warned PJ of their upcoming orgasm, with the blonde stopping his actions on the younger pair.

"Why did you stop?" groaned out Kaz at the feeling of the blonde's mouth no longer on his hard cock, with the bolder of the younger pair wanting to return the favour and shoot his load all over PJ's face.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to do more." suggested PJ, with Kaz and Oliver's eye's widening before the younger pair beamed at the idea.

"Like what dude?" asked Kaz, despite the loss of PJ's mouth around his cock it could be fun to be do more.

"Well, rather then explain it, just go and lay on your back in the middle of Oliver's bed, with your head facing towards the end of the bed." ordered PJ, with the younger boy following the order and laying on the middle of the bed with his cock pointing at the roof as the adult blonde turned his attention to Oliver "Oliver go and lay on top of him, you know sixty nine"

"Okay" said Oliver as he climbed on top of his best friend, with their cock's in front of each other's mouth, both of the boys enjoying the thought of sucking on each other's cocks for the first time, the pair wondering what it would be like "Should we?"

"Yeah" said PJ as he reached down and started to slowly stroke his cock as he watched Oliver and Kaz lean forward and take the head of each other's cock into their mouth. PJ continued to masturbate himself as he watched the teenager's sucking each other, the sight of a Gabe look-a-like sucking a cock, turning him on more then the fact he was watching sex in real life, with PJ imagining that Gabe was sucking his cock, not Kaz sucking Oliver. He continued to watch for a few minutes before walking closer and starting to join in by leaning down and licking the length of Oliver's arse crack.

"Oh god." moaned Oliver around Kaz's cock, as he felt the tongue of the adult blonde licking up the length of his arse, with the moan's getting louder from the feeling of Kaz's mouth on his cock and PJ's tongue teasing his hole.

"Going to push in now." muttered PJ, with Oliver nodding his head on Kaz's cock as PJ lined his cock up with the shortest boy's hole and slowly began to push in.

"Fuck!" moaned Oliver, pulling off his best friend's cock in order to moan loudly at the feeling of PJ's cock pushing into his now formerly virgin arse.

PJ paused and waited for Oliver to get used to his cock, Oliver went back to sucking on his best friend's cock with Oliver enjoying the feeling of Kaz's pubic hair tickling his nose as he bobbed on Kaz's cock, loving the feeling of his arse filled and his cock being sucked. PJ slowly began to move in and out of Oliver's arse as Kaz upped his movements on Oliver's cock before pulling off as an idea came to the bolder of the younger two, with Kaz sticking out his tongue to tease PJ's cock every time it pulled out of Oliver's arse before it slammed back into his best friend. The trio continued like this for a while, until PJ decided he wanted more than Oliver's arse, he wanted Kaz's.

"Wait." said PJ as he pulled out of Oliver's arse with the shorter of the two younger boy's groaning a little from the loss of the cock in his arse.

"Well… I was wondering if I could…" said PJ, not able to vocalise the fact he wanted to finish inside of Kaz's arse, to fuel his kink of fucking his little brother's arse.

"You want to fuck me don't you?" said Kaz, with the blonde blushing a little as he nodded his head, the desire to fuck his brother's look-a-like too great, if he was never going to get to shoot a load into Gabe's arse, Kaz was the next best thing. While Kaz knew it was a possibility that the blonde would want to fuck him, it took a minute to decide if he was willing to do it, with the short haired slightly husky boy finally nodding "Okay, but how do you want to do it?"

"Get on all fours, that way you can finish blowing Oliver as I do it." said PJ after thinking it over.

Kaz nodded and the trio moved around with Kaz getting on all fours in the middle of his best friend's bed, with Oliver moving in front of Kaz who quickly leaned down and took Oliver's cock into his mouth again as PJ moved behind him. PJ leaned in and quickly licked up the length of Kaz's crack with the huskier look-a-like of his younger brother arching his back and moaning around Oliver's cock, with the blonde continuing until Kaz's arse was coated in his saliva. PJ then pulled back and lined up his cock with the younger boy's arse and slowly began to push into the younger boy's arse with Kaz moaning loudly from the feeling of his cherry being taken with PJ's mind wondering if Gabe's arse was as tight.

"Mmmm." moaned PJ once he was completely inside of the younger boy's arse, enjoying the tightness of Kaz's hole squeezing his shaft as he slowly began to move in and out. Oliver and PJ slowly began to get into a rhythm of moving in and out of Kaz's holes, with the three already on the edge and all of the boys knowing it wouldn't be long before they would be shooting their loads.

"Fuck, Kaz!" moaned Oliver after a while of enjoying Kaz's mouth and tongue pleasuring his rock hard shaft. Oliver reached down and grabbed onto his best friend's head pushing more of his cock into the short haired boy's mouth as he let loose and shot a load into Kaz's mouth who happily swallowed his best friend's cum. As Oliver's cum pumped into his mouth, Kaz felt his own orgasm hit and with a few more fast paced strokes of his cock, Kaz shot his load all over Oliver's bed.

"Oh god!" moaned out PJ as the twenty year old felt the teen's arse tightening around his cock due to the younger boy's orgasm. As the younger boy came down from his orgasm, PJ picked up his speed a little before thrusting into his brother's look-a-like and shot rope after rope of his load into Kaz. Once he had finished shooting his load inside of Kaz, the trio dropped onto the beds with Kaz in the middle of his best friend and the older boy, his body filled with a load of the other two boys' cum. They laid there for a while, heavily panting as they got their energy back as Oliver slowly remembered something that the oldest of the trio had said to them earlier.

"Dudes… I have an idea." said Oliver as he sat up from his spot next to his best friend with a smirk on his face as Kaz and PJ rolled to look at him "You know how you said you had the hots for your little brother?"

"Yeah?" said PJ, the older boy blushing a bit as Kaz wondered where Oliver was going with this.

"Well… since Kaz looks a lot like your brother how about I use your phone to take a picture of you two naked together, and you can jack off thinking that it's you and Gabe." said Oliver smirking.

"Dude!" said Kaz as he shared a look with the twenty year old.

"That is…" said PJ slowly

"AWESOME!" said Kaz with a grin on his face, the idea was such a Kazmazing idea; it was a little shocking that it came from Oliver.

"Okay, PJ hand me your phone and then get into position!" said Oliver with a grin on his face as he grabbed onto the offered phone, turned it to camera and lined up the phone with the naked bodies in front of him "Actually, get hard!"

"Another awesome idea dude!" said Kaz as the pair on the bed smirked and quickly grabbed onto their cocks and stroked themselves until they were once again erect, before they posed with their rock hard cocks standing to attention and Kaz cuddled into the blonde's side. He quickly took the photo, before he clicked through the phone to find the only contact named Gabe and with a smirk, he sent the picture off to the boy, with the tag.

"_Enjoy it bro"_


End file.
